looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
A Christmas Carol
'A Christmas Carol '''is the 36th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot When the overwhelming heat zaps everyone's enthusiasm for Christmas, Lola decides to stage her own version of A Christmas Carol to renew the town's holiday spirit. Meanwhile, Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy set off for the North Pole to set up a giant fan that will blow cold air down to their sweltering town. Cast *Gossamer and Witch Lezah do not have any lines until the Merrie Melody *Tina Russo, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian and Henerey Hawk do not appear until the Merrie Melody *Pete Puma, Sylvester, Granny, Tasmanian Devil, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Cecil Turtle, and Penelope Pussycat appear only in the Merrie Melody, but they have no lines. *This is the first and so far only Episode to have it's Merrie Melody integrated into the regular episode itself. And it appears at the end rather than midway like Season 1's Quotes *'Lola: 'What is wrong with everyone? A little heat and we all just give up on Christmas? Well not me, I'm gonna do something about it. I'm gonna go out there and I'm...uh...I'm gonna...put on a show, a show that captures the true meaning of Christmas. '''Bugs: '''Like A Christmas Carol? '''Lola: '''Oh, I was thinking Cats. *'Foghorn: 'Aaaaaah! I say aaaaaah! *'Daffy: 'My sense of adventure has been surpassed by my sense of tiredness and overall out-of-shappedness. *'Daffy: 'I always knew we'd make it! Except for that one time I laid down in the snow to die, but all the rest of the time I knew we'd make it. Well, not that one time when I tried to kill you so that I could climb inside your carcass for warmth, but then realized how hard it would be to clean out your carcass, so instead, I just laid down for a second time in the snow to die. But every other time I always knew we would make it. Trivia *This episode shares its title with the classic novella by Charles Dickens. *This episode (including the Merrie Melody) contains the most characters in the entire series. *This is the third episode in which Elmer Fudd is shown to be a news reporter. *According to Yosemite Sam, Mac and Tosh are indistinguishable. *This was the first holiday special. *This was the first episode to be narrated. *This is the sixth time Bugs is seen crossdressing. *Lola includes basketball in her version of ''A Christmas Carol. This is a reference to the movie Space Jam which Lola was introduced in and is great at basketball. *Although Christmas Rules could be considered a merrie melody, it is not. The reason for this is because there is no screen that says Merrie Melodies, and the song is played directly after the events of the episode, and ties into the story. The town is covered in snow and the characters have gotten their christmas spirit back. Galleries Daffy & Foghorn.png Porky & Lola.png Sam, Mac, Tosh, Bugs, Speedy & Porky.png Lola Whistles.png A Christmas Carol.png Lola and Bugs Bunny A Christmas Carol.jpg Lola in Winter Attire.png Lola Telling Bugs about Christmas.png What ya sayin'.png Lola - A Christmas Carol.png Lola about to faint.png Lola Faints.png What is wrong with everyone.png Lola is winter clothes.png Lola kisses Bugs.png Lola acting.png Porky & Lola as Hambone & Carol.png Gophers & Lola.png Gophers & Lola 2.png Lola as Carol.png In the trap door.png Bugs as Carol.png Lola & Bugs as Carol.png In the trap door with Santa.png Lola as Carol.JPG Lola Faint.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes